


А судьи кто?

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art Doll, Dark Comedy, Devilry, Gen, Handmade, Mysticism, Photo Сomics, Photoset, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, diorama, photo story, Авторская кукла, Фотокомикс, Фотосет, диорама, мистика, фотоистория, хэндмейд, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Размышления на тему, откуда в фигурном катании берутся судьи, которые судят… так, как судят
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	А судьи кто?

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/3CmLg2q/1.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/mGXgCFm/2.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/kHJpncr/3.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/svRPskq/4.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZxCfmks/5.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/6H5WL69/6.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5kXDspQ/7.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/7V6jQLb/8.jpg)  
[ ](https://i.ibb.co/DRhVfN1/9-3.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/26W9JkK/10.jpg)   
[](https://i.ibb.co/KLHM5Nc/11.jpg) [](https://i.ibb.co/X7mB4wV/12.jpg)  
[](https://i.ibb.co/C579k4P/13.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Международный союз конькобежцев (ИСУ, от англ. International Skating Union, ISU) — международная федерация, управляющая коньковыми видами спорта, в частности, фигурным катанием  
> 2\. Использованные материалы: ткань, фанера, синтепон, проволока, картон, цветная бумага, клей «Момент», клей ПВА, фурнитура и бижутерия, распечатки, глина для моделирования, пастель, акриловые краски, фольга


End file.
